karakuri_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Accelerator
Accelerator (アクセレレーター, Akusererētā) is a fictional character introduced in the romance/slice-of-life/fantasy visual novel, Karakuri Play. He is the central titular antagonist and villain of Karakuri no Accelerator and is acts as a recurring rival and antagonist onwards, sometimes acting as a friendly rival to Toraiku. Appearance Accelerator is a darker-toned doll with cyan hair and eyes, and brown skin with hazel undertones. He’s remotely darker than Erikishiru and Toraiku, but lighter than Lala with cyan/dark turquoise eyes and hair. Accelerator wears a series of rings on his arms and forearms, resembling a headband that was created by his father, designed to restrain him from using too much of his innate power and go berserk. It causes his hair in his trademark "Turbo Evo" to take on a bright cyan hue instead of a bluish cyan. If (and when Accelerator releases a lot of energy), his power overloads the crown and breaks it, allowing to achieve his next transformation. Personality Accel is referred to as a naturally "innocent" character and is breezy and apathetic. Initially, when Accelerator first appears in the visual novel, he is seen as docile and meek, being dismissed as harmless by Scourge. He is also very submissive at first. Accelerator is also very protective of Torune Island, as he is shown to get visibly angry when Toraiku and Erina show up, presumably thinking they were attacking the forest. However, Accelerator has an aggressive, wild, darker, and unpredictable dual nature, as indicated in a flashback that describes how dangerous he actually is later in the visual novel: he briefly wakes up and calmly asks where his father is, only to end up going into a violent tantrum when realizing that they are about to place the mind-control crown on his head. Accel is usually passive, but once shifting into his more berserk and violent state via mind control, Accelerator demonstrates violent and spastic urges that he is unable to control, causing destruction wherever he goes. This violent and more sadistic side of him stemmed from both his galactic power that he could never learn how to properly control, as well as the traumatic events of his life (early awakening of his true potential at a young age, being mind-controlled and used to destroy planets against his will) causing violent and unpredictable frenzies to happen more frequently. Largely because of being mentally unstable, Accelerator, in his second form, was also known to become very hysterical when going into a frenzy, such being especially evident when Accelerator attacks Toraiku and Erina, hysterically laughing. When transforming, Accelerator's mind becomes unstable and his quiet, meek nature becomes recessive to his berserk tendencies and his thirst for death and destruction of anything that happens to be in his way is especially dominant. However, Accelerator reverts to his base form after seeing Violet hurt, which reminded him of Unlike some Team Mika villains, Accelerator isn't technically evil and most likely isn't capable of knowing he's doing something evil, as everything he does in the first half of the visual novel is due to being tricked by the actual main antagonist, not out of any malicious intent for any of the characters. Accelerator has shown remorse for the results of his actions, despite not being aware of what he is actually doing. He also tries several times to restrain himself and keep from attacking his friends before completely losing his mind. Powers and abilities Just like very few automata in the series, Accelerator has the ability to run at high-supersonic speeds, putting his speed on par with Toraiku and Aero. In his Turbo form, Accelerator's speed increases, though his power also increases. Relationships Lala Lala is Accelerator's male counterpart. Lala is the only friend that he's actually really close with. They've always been there for each other. Accelerator likes hanging out with Lala a lot. Though, it's a running joke for Accelerator to get grossed out very easily when people mistake him and Lala for being a couple. Tonic and his friends usually do that as a joke, but there are many people who don't know that. Toraiku Toraiku and Accelerator used to be enemies due to a misunderstanding. However, after the events of Karakuri no Accelerator, their relationship became better and eventually, the two dolls became friends and occasional rivals. Violet Accelerator thinks Violet is actually kind of unique from other dolls because of her shyness, mainly because dolls are so extra and loud these days, usually when everyone is so social now. Accelerator thinks that Violet's shyness is cute. Danila He has a record of 00:48:24, reached in under 50 seconds and was performed on Blue Coast. Snark He has a record of 00:48:24, reached in under 50 seconds and was performed on Blue Coast. Karin Accelerator doesn't care too much for Karin at first, finding her very annoying. However, Accelerator starts to have fee Trivia * Accelerator is similar to Lala in that they both like singing and have similar interests. Though, they are very different in personality and character. ** Lala is often considered by fans to be Accelerator's female counterpart, but on a higher scale of evil and is shown to be completely evil and irredeemable. The reason why this is the case is because Accelerator and Lala have conflicting origins and personalities, but they share a variety of similarities as well as differences; both dolls have brown/dark skin, and they both appeared as villains in the visual novel. ** Accelerator eventually redeems himself, but Lala never does. Lala acts as a foil to Accelerator in this way too; she enjoys causing destruction and needed to be sealed away, while Accelerator is mostly neutral, passive, and will not attack others unless he is provoked. His psychopathic split personality is similar to Lala however. * An accelerator in medicine terms is a nerve or substance that increases the speed of a medicinal property, like an elixir or tonic. It can even refer to anything that increases the speed or effectiveness of an object. Category:Characters Category:Dolls Category:Karakuri Play characters Category:Karakuri no Accelerator characters Category:Villains Category:Former villains Category:Protagonists Category:Rivals Category:Antagonists